Natsumi
by BeautifulSummer
Summary: Tales of a rookie trainer, trying to complete the pokemon league and to find her way, despite what others think.
1. Default Chapter

"Well Stacy, we're finally here!"

Young Natsumi held her Skitty, Stacy in her arms as she looked out across Littleroot Town. Her chocolate-brown hair blew gracefully in the breeze. Before walking into the village, she stopped to figure out what she was going to say and do when she saw her aunt and met Prof. Birch. She had a serene look on her face, for she had no idea about the impact going on a pokémon journey would have on her life.

When she reached her aunts house, she saw her loading up a moving truck. "Aunt Cecilia!"

"Well, Natsumi! What are you doing here?"

"I've finally decided to take on the pokémon league challenge. But, what's going on?"

"Your Uncle Norman has at last been accepted as the new leader of Petalburg Gym. So we are moving to Petalburg to make it easier for everybody. Oh, he's going to be so excited that you are going on an adventure! Would you like to ride there with me?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I need to talk to Prof. Birch. I'll see you later."

"Oh good! Max and May are already at the new house. They probably won't recognize you. We haven't seen you for years! It'll be nice to get reacquainted, won't it? Well, I'll see you soon!"

And just like that, the moving van drove off.

On her way again, Natsumi reached route 102 and immediately spotted Birch.

"Um, Professor?"

"Ah, you must be Natsumi who called you earlier. This is my son, Brendan, obviously. But you probably want your pokédex! Here you are." He handed her a shiny red pokédex. "I'm fairly busy, but Brendan can show you how to use it."

"It's pretty easy. All you do is point it at the pokémon you want to learn more about. If you want more information, just press these buttons.

"…So, Natsumi, do you have a pokémon yet?"

"Yes." She released her Skitty from its pokéball. "I got her from my uncle a couple of years ago."

"Wow! But you're just going on your gym challenge now?"

"Yes. It's a long story…"

"Oh. Well then… Would you like to battle? It's not like you can beat me, but it would be a good experience for you."

"You don't think I can beat you? Whatever, let's go!" Really, really don't like this guy, she thought to herself.

"Good. This one-on-one battle between Brendan and Natsumi starts now," he announced, "Go Mudkip!"

"Go Stacy! Um… Do that cute, cuddly thing, attract!"

Stacy then did a cute little facial expression causing Brendan's Mudkip to stop on the spot.

"Mudkip! You're supposed to attack it, not fall in love with it! Snap out of it!"

"Um… I guess you should attack it now, tackle it! Again!"

It really didn't take much to KO Brendan's Mudkip, giving Natsumi a major confidence boost.

"Oh, Stacy! That was great!"

"…I went easy on you…" Brendan protested.

"Yeah, sure… Well, I'm heading back to Oldale Town to heal Stacy and the others…"

"Others?"

"Mm? Oh, yeah, I have to other pokémon. Go Pichu! Go Anzu!"

Out popped a Pichu and an Azurill with a gem shard around its neck.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Brendan and the Prof in unison.

"Natsumi! I have never seen pokémon like these before! Where did you find them? …And what's around your Azurills neck?"

"Thank you. When I came here from Lavaridge Town, I came across a daycare center. The old couple there offered me two pokémon eggs that no one wanted. And my Azurill has an everstone to keep it from evolving. I don't think Marills are very cute," she added sheepishly. "Well, I really need to get going. Thank you for all of your help!"

"Good luck Natsumi!"

After a short walk from Oldale Town, Natsumi reached her uncles home in Petalburg City.

"Natsumi! Welcome!"

She gave her uncle a big hug, and then took a seat in their cozy kitchen.

"So where are May and Max? I have two new pokémon they'd like to see."

"Oh, I'm afraid that you just missed them. They have also started a journey! And with a trainer from Kanto!"

"Wow! That's really cool! Trying to follow in their dad's footsteps?"

"Well, I like to think so, but I'm not sure May is so keen on the idea."

After a long chat with her aunt and uncle, Natsumi prepared to set off yet again. However as she was heading off for her next destination, Norman told her, "If you should meet up with May and Max, I need you to be a good role model for them. They look up to you and I need you to be a good influence."

She nodded and left for Rustboro City.


	2. And So It Begins

And So It Begins…

Ash, Brock, May and Max were at the Trainers school in Rustboro City. After Ashes gym battle, the group had decided to sit in on another class.

"Now, as a treat for today," Roxanne, the Rustboro gym leader announced, "to end today's class, we will be watching a video of a battle I had yesterday against a very promising trainer."

There were many happy responses as she started the tape.

"See how gracefully she commands her pokémon? And she shows a great understanding of type weaknesses and strengths. Through the entire battle she only needed to use her Azurill since my Geodude and Nosepass, rock-types, are weak against the water-type!"

After the video was over, the four trainers headed off to do some sightseeing in town.

"Wow! That was a great battle Roxanne showed us!" Exclaimed Max.

"Yeah, she was really strong," agreed May, "But I get the feeling I know her from somewhere…"

Everyone but Ash seemed impressed with the trainers battling skills. "She's not that tough! I could take her on **and** beat her!"

"Well, hot-shot," said Brock in a cynical tone, "Here's your chance, because that's her over there!"

Just like that, Max ran after her. "Miss! Excuse me, Miss!"

Natsumi turned around and let out a huge squeal. "Max! May! I haven't seen you two in ages!"

She gathered the two in a big group hug and May said, "I knew we knew you! Brock! Ash! This is our cousin, Natsumi!"

"We saw the battle you had with Roxanne!" Max informed her.

"And may I say, you are even more beautiful in person!" Added Brock.

"Easy, Romeo," Max said as her dragged him off.

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town!"

She stared, unimpressed.

"And I'm Brock!"

"Nice to meet you, Brock!"

"…And I placed in the ton 16 in the Kanto League!"

This time, Natsumi did pay some attention to Ashes banter. She yawned.

"I'm also the Orange league Champion! I went to the Silver Conference!"

"That's nice," she said in an annoyed voice. She could tell that she and Ash would have many conflicts in the future.

"So, May! Did you challenge the gym leader to a battle?"

"Well, no… I have decided that I do not want battle. I have decided that I want to be a pokémon coordinator!"

"That's great! Contests are a lot of fun! Have you competed yet?"

"No, not yet. I only decided recently when we went to the Rustboro contest."

Brock finally piped in, "Have you entered a contest Natsumi?"

"Me? Yes, I've been in four!" She then pulled out a box containing three sparkly ribbons.

"Wow!" Ash said. "You've only been training for a little bit and you've already won three ribbons?"

"Actually, I've had my Skitty for a few years."

"But you've just started training now?"

"Yes… It's a long story."

"We've got time!"

"Ash!" The other three hissed.

"What? I just want to know why!"

Natsumi spoke in a soft, but strong voice. "Which is fine, but if someone does not wish to explain something personal, you should not pester them!"

The clock in the pokémon center struck nine o'clock, which meant it was time for the younger trainers to get to sleep. As Nurse Joy came by to remind them, Max, May, and Ash headed to their rooms.

However, something strange happened when Nurse Joy came by, Brock remained perfectly calm. This was strange, because usually Brick would try his luck at some flirting, but not tonight. He and Natsumi gazed into each other's eyes and talked the night away.

"So, you're a trainer, a coordinator… Anything else on your agenda?"

"Well, I've got a theory. Do you know of the berries that can be found in Hoenn?"

"Yes, I've heard of them."

"Well, I have a theory, that each berry has it's own healing property. They can each heal a pokémons specific status problem, like paralysis, sleep, poison… The list goes on."

"Yes, I've heard people discussing that. So what about it?"

"Well, I've started to create my own pokémon medicines! They are easy to make and easier to carry around than soft, easy to squish, berries! I'm hoping to have them patented by the Devon Corporation located here in Rustboro."

"Wow! That is amazing! …But can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot!"

"What was with you and Ash a while ago?"

She sighed. "You see, I have a way of looking at things and deciphering first impressions. The way I see it, people who tell you all about themselves and their accomplishments as an introduction… I don't see them as a talented people. Sure, he may have some skill, but that is nothing compared to talent. And quirky things like that are what make us interesting. Not things that we are expected to do, but things that no one expects you to do.

"For example, Prof. Birches son, Brendan. I met him a few days ago, and he struck me as one of those people who immediately needs to be respected. We battled and he thought he'd win. But I won because he was too busy selling him self to learn about his opponent. He never expected that I wasn't a novice trainer. And that is one of those things that really make people stop and take notice! …I'm sorry! I've monopolized the entire conversation! Am I boring you?"

"No! You aren't boring me at all! You are one intricate person, Natsumi."

"Thank you! But enough about me! What is your journey about?" She said smiling.

"Well, I'm trying to become a pokémon breeder!"

"That's really cool! It isn't often you find a breeder! It seems everyone wants to become a pokémon master But not you! That's really cool."

"You know what Natsumi? Are you traveling alone?"

"Yes, it's just me and my pokémon."

"Then you should come with us! I find that it's more fun to be in a group than on your own. What do you think?"

"I think I'd love it! It's so nice of you to offer!"

"Well, goodnight Brock!"

"Sweet dreams, Natsumi!"

And so the two of them went to their rooms, blissful knowing that their journey now had an unexpected quirk that would make people stop and take notice.


End file.
